


Unsaid

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, Post Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Just a post-snap riff...





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: “The unsaid, for me, exerts great power…” -Louise Gluck 
> 
> hangover 
> 
> violet

He wondered if, no, he hoped he was having the worst hangover of his life as he slowly opened his eyes, then shut them tightly again. Trembling fingers were moving through his hair, as if trying to determine if he were still in one piece, then stopped moving and pulled away. He opened his eyes again to find Stephen gazing at him, and he wanted to ask him, reassure him - something, but Stephen shook his head and placed a single finger against his lips. The sky behind him was a brilliant shade of violet, a color he was sure he hadn't ever seen before on Earth. Right. They had crashed and then - no. He searched Stephen's eyes and looked for something, anything that would tell him he was just in the midst of the worst dream in his life, but found nothing.

Nothing. He felt nothing. How. He should feel something, at least pain - pain at least reminded him that he was still - no. He would have known - he would have remembered - wouldn't he? He tried to move again, but Stephen shook his head, then leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. There. He felt that. He closed his eyes again, then opened them again. The room was dark now, but he could make out the outline of the man sitting slouched in the chair next to the bed? Yes, he was in a bed. Not on a rocky, broken planet. He cleared his throat and Stephen whispered "light," and the room slowly brightened.

"Strange."

"Stark."

"How long?"

"Since when?"

Tony looked at him for a long moment, then shrugged. "I don't know."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Crashing on Titan."

Strange nodded. "That was three months ago."

Tony blinked at him, then shook his head.

"You have questions, and they will be answered in time, for now, you need to rest. Everyone is fine. No - shhh." The sorcerer's finger once again rested on his lips. "You will be fine. I will be here when you wake again. I won't leave you -"

"Promise?"

Strange nodded, and the look in his eyes told him everything he needed to know. He wasn't sure why or how, but for the first time in his life, he felt safe and loved, and he didn't question it for some reason. Later. He would worry about it later, at least there would be a later.


End file.
